etchnionfandomcom-20200213-history
LeWick's Burgers
LeWick's Burgers & Fries is a fast food burger chain. They feature classic burgers, fries, shakes, and sundaes. They originated in The City of Centura, and now feature 7 locations, three of them being The City of Vetriver. History LeWick's Burgers & Fries was founded by Taylor D. LeWick. Mr. LeWick was an early member of the City of Centura, originally living in the downtown area when it was still mostly homes, migrating there early on from another sector. Taylor worked as a receptionist for the, then, just starting Sheyda Controls Systems, which he later left and became a team member of the local Tumbolaku Restaurant, where he ranked up to store manager. For about 5 years Taylor worked as manager at the Tumbolaku Restaurant, when he then left to start his own store. He opened it just down the road from Tumbolaku, where their was open space in the Hillview neighbourhood. He wanted to keep it simple. Cheap foods, simple menu, and a drive-thru. He started serving, single, double, and triple burgers, and small, medium, and large fries. He then followed suit with his shakes, and sundaes. Shakes coming in the flavours of vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, caramel, and butterscotch. He added sundaes, such as hot fudge, turtle, and banana splits. He kept prices down, and business boomed. It quickly became the busiest place in Centura to grab a bite to eat. Taylor LeWick then decided to expand, first to Addison. Taylor chose Addison as the next location as it was still in the Reyida District (keeping registration, and licensee simple) , and another fairly large settlement nearby. The LeWick's in Addison was also an immediate hit. Recently, a LeWick's had just opened up in The City of Vetriver, near the ever-popular Avas Hotel & Convention Center . This LeWick's was the largest of the three locations, and has a split level. This split level being because of the hill the restaurant is located on, which allowed for a drive thru to be installed on in the back, the bottom level also makes well for more kitchen and storage space. The opening of the Vetriver LeWick's was planned, so it opened on a weekend of a convention in the hotel next-door. This plan worked out great, and the resturaunt was packed all day from open to close, with the single store making over 76,000c in profit in a single day, nearly triple of the other two stores. Since then two more Vetriver locations have been built. The second Vetriver location opened as a space in the Vetriver Grand Mall, in the Lake Park neighbourhood. This location is the only non standalone LeWick's and the only LeWick's without a drive-thru. The third Vetriver location was recently built in the Riverside neighbourhood, in a traditional LeWick's style complete with drive-thru. The sixth LeWick's location was then built, and took over as the new largest LeWick's location, in a new development neighoburhood in the City of Commack, a suburb of Vetriver. A seventh location was built in the Village Of Allenton, a remote village on the rise out in western Senja. It is about the same size as the location in Commack. Current Locations Centura 7758 Century Ave Centura, RYA 7AR01 Addison 5517 Lakeview Ave Addison, RYA 7AR03 Vetriver - Hannover Park 746 Harmony Ave Vetriver, SJA 7AS05 Vetriver - Grand Mall/Lake Park Vetriver Grand Mall, A105 790 Grand Mall Ave Vetriver, SJA 7AS06 Vetriver - Riverside 845 Route 9 Vetriver, SJA 7AS01 Commack 957 Hill Valley Ln Commack, SJA 7AS02 Allenton 202 N Main St Allenton, SJA 7AS09 2015-06-25 22.06.20.png|Original LeWick's location in Centura, RYA. 2015-06-25 22.07.46.png|LeWick's in Addison, RYA 2015-06-25 22.04.01.png|LeWick's of Vetriver (Central Vetriver) 2015-12-18_00.42.40.png|LeWick's of Vetriver (Lake Park) inside the Vetriver Grand Mall. Category:Companies Category:Food Establishments